Black Sheep
by clockworkqueen
Summary: Amelia Rose Lynn was orphaned at a young age. Her mom taken away from her by her own brother, and her father taken away by himself. Amelia, like her parents, begins Hogwarts but does not want to follow their footsteps. Amelia wants to be original. What will happen when her path brings her to the past?
1. My Marshmallow!

The baby is crying… I cannot sleep. I sat up in my bed and held my teddy bear close to my chest.

When is daddy going to check on the baby? It is too loud. Why did mommy and daddy have to have another baby? Wasn't I enough? All it ever does is cry and get dirty. It also killed mommy, why does daddy keep it?

I climbed out of my bed with King Marshmallow in my arms. I walked out of my room and into the darkness.

Why does daddy have to turn off all the lights? It is scary with no lights…

I made my way to daddy's room to see it nearly empty. The baby was there. I walked toward the cradle and looked in it. The baby stopped crying when it saw me and reached out toward my teddy bear.

"No, it's mine!" I said as I tightened my grip on King Marshmallow. The baby began to cry again as I turned around and went downstairs.

Daddy has to be downstairs, right? He cannot leave me alone! Daddy said he would always be here more me because I am his little princess.

He was not in the sitting room. I made my way into the kitchen and heard a strange noise. I walked into the kitchen to see daddy sitting on the floor surrounded by blood.

"Daddy!" I said loudly as I ran over, "did you get a booboo?" My dad's eyes widen as he saw me. I noticed the red cuts going down both of his wrist.

"Am-Amelia" dad said.

"Daddy" I said with a small smile

My dad pulled me close to him, "I love you Amelia, I always will, I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry daddy, did you do something wrong?" I asked as I felt the back of my shirt begin to feel wet.

"I love you, I love your brother," he whispered into my ear, "I… I am going to mommy now. Your grandma will be here soon, okay?"

"Yo-you can't go to mommy" I said as I pulled myself out of his grip and looked at him, "I will not allow you to!" My dad laughed at this as I felt tears fall down my face. The baby's cries upstairs began to increase.

My dad's final words, "I am sorry, Amy, I love you."

* * *

"Amelia Rose!" a voice screamed and I nearly jumped out of my bed. I looked over toward my bedroom door to see my grandmother standing with my younger brother Lukas in front of her with a huge smile on his face.

"Wake up! It's your first day of school," the seven year old yelled before running out into the hallway. I really do not like that boy…

"If you are late on your first day, so help me god… just get up and get ready!" my grandmother stated trying to keep her voice calm, "did you at least put everything in your trunk?"

"Yes grandma" I said as I climbed out of bed.

My grandmother smiled, "well get ready to go. You can eat your breakfast on the train." I nodded my head as my grandmother took my trunk and brought it downstairs to the car. I quickly rushed to get ready knowing that if I did not I would have to hear an earful from grandma.

That was not the only reason; I was also going off to school finally. I was going to Hogwarts exactly, the same school my parents went to. My mother was a Slytherin, and my father a Hufflepuff. I wonder what house I will be in… I could not help but to smile as I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I am also finally getting away from Lukas, a dream I had since the day he was born.

I know that might sound mean but I just miss the days of being an only child… I also miss the days from when my parents were still a live…

I shook the thoughts out of my head; this is supposed to be a good day! Think of good things Amelia! Rainbows... Flowers... Marshmallow! Just as I thought of him, the white kitten ran into the bathroom and tried to jump onto the toilet. He missed… like usual.

"Marshmallow!" Lukas yelled as he ran into the bathroom after the kitten. Why did I forget to close the door? Oh yeah, I am supposed to be rushing. Before Lukas could, I quickly grabbed the kitten and ran to my room. "Hey" I heard Lukas yell as I shut the door a laid the kitten on my bed. He curled up in my blanket and purred.

Marshmallow was my gift for school since we could bring a pet. My grandmother wanted to buy me an owl but the owl that I wanted was taken by the time we went back to the shop. It was a beautiful snowy owl. Instead, I persuaded my grandmother to get this kitten. He was just too adorable, but Lukas is slowly trying to take him over. He just loves to take everything I have…

I quickly remembered what I was doing and changed out of my pjs and into a white button down shirt and black skirt that reached my knees. I put on my new shoes and brushed my hair. I left my red hair down and it reached the middle of my back. I smiled and twirled around in front of my mirror.

"Amelia, do not forget the pet carrier," my grandmother yelled from the floor below and I looked around my room before finding it under some muggle books that my grandmother bought me. I forgot to put them in my trunk. They were _The Book Thief, Alice Adventures in Wonderland, The Golden Compass, Inkheart_ and_ Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_. I put the books on my bed, picked up Marshmallow, and placed him in the carrier. I closed the door just as he tried to escape. I picked up the carrier and brought it downstairs with the books in my other arm.

"I thought you did not forget anything," my grandmother stated and I smiled nervously. With a wave of her hand, my trunk opened and the books in my arms flew neatly on top of the pile. The trunk shut as Lukas ran downstairs with something behind his back.

"I have something for you sis!" Lukas said smiling and then handed me a teddy bear. My old teddy bear. Lukas began, "I thought you would like it for school!"

"Thank you" I muttered as I took the bear and put it in my trunk.

"Let's get going" grandmother said as she headed outside the house and I dragged my trunk to the car. I thought she would have put it in the car already, but she most likely knew I forgot stuff. Lukas carried Marshmallow for me and placed him in the backseat while I tried to put the trunk into back of the car. My grandmother, who was loosing her patience, put the trunk away for me and slammed the trunk of the car shut. I quickly rushed to the back seat and sat down as my grandmother sat in the driver's seat.

"Buckle up" my grandmother said and both Lukas and I did so, "it is 10:30am, the train leaves at 11. It takes about 20 minutes without traffic. If we are late Amelia, you are walking to school." I nodded my head nervously as we drove away from home. I did not want to correct my grandmother, but I knew it only took 10 minutes to drive their. We did not live far from Kings Cross Station since we live already live in London.

As we drove to the station, I could not help but to feel surprise at my grandmother's driving. There are not many witches and wizards who know how to drive cars. The only reason my grandmother knew is because she used to drive cars for the Ministry.

We were running through the wall between Platform 9 and 10 when the clock struck 10:45. I felt someone run into me and I turned around to see Lukas smiling nervously up at me. I turned around and pushed the trolley with my trunk on it toward the train as my grandmother began to tell me some rules.

"You better write me a letter at least once every two weeks, if I hear you break any school rules you will pay for each one when the school year ends!" my grandmother began, "Amelia, you will be coming home for Holiday break. Have a good school year, and you better get good grades." I nodded my head as my grandmother hugged me. My grandmother is scary usually, but I know it is because she cares. "I will miss you, have fun" she whispered in my ear before letting go of me and being replaced by Lukas.

"Bye sis!" he yelled before letting go. I turned around and boarded the train, the first thing I did was put my trunk in pet carrier in the storage compartment.

"I will see you later, be a good kitty" I said smiling before leaving the meowing kitty behind. I went on a search for a compartment, which took ten minutes. The train had already left the station before I found one with only two boys in it; one boy had black hair and the other had red.

I opened the compartment door and asked, "can I sit with you two?"

"Yes" the black hair boy said as I sat next to him.

"My name is Amelia Rose Lynn, you can call me Amy," I said as I stretched my hand out toward the boy with the black hair.

"I am Harry Potter, just call me Harry," he said as his cheeks redden a little. Harry Potter… that name sounds familiar… I shook his hand and turned toward the red head boy.

He smiled, "Ronald Weasley, you can call me Ron." I shook his hand.

"Weasley, that name sounds familiar," I said thoughtfully then I remembered, "oh, are you related to Arthur Weasley."

"Yes, he is my father" Ron said as his ears redden.

"My grandma works with your father, not in the same department, but I remember her talking about him" I said, "she says he seems nice."

"Thanks, but I never heard of Lynn before" Ron replied thoughtfully and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you two excited, do you know what house you want to be in?" I asked.

"Gryffindor like all my family" Ron said smiling.

"I… I don't know" Harry stated.

"I do not know what house I want to be in either, I actually do not know much about them" I stated, "I just know which ones my parents were in."

"Which ones?" Ron asked.

I smiled, "my dad was a Hufflepuff, and my mom a Slytherin." Ron's face paled at the sound of Slytherin. I asked, "is that a bad thing? Slytherin?"

"Umm… well-" Ron began and proceeded to be interrupted. The compartment door opened to reveal an old woman pushing a candy trolley that reminded me of the breakfast my grandmother gave me.

"Any candy from the trolley?" she asked and both Ron and I shook our heads. Harry ended up buying everything.

"Are you sure you do not want anything?" Harry asked as I began to eat the breakfast that my grandmother gave me.

"No thank you" I said as I looked at the food my grandmother made for me. It was a fruit salad (pineapple, grapes, watermelon, pieces of apple), and two plain pancakes. The three of us ate and talked and I could not help but wonder about the whole Slytherin thing.

"Ron, what were you saying before" I asked, "about Slytherins?"

"Slytherins are usually evil, hate muggles, and stuff," Ron stated and I stared at him wide eyed.

"Really…. I did not know that" I stated.

"Well how is your mother then?" Ron asked.

I felt a strange sensation flow through my body before I said, "she is dead."

Ron's face reddened before quickly saying, "I'm sorry, I did not know!"

"It's okay" I said smiling, "it's not like I told you. I do not remember her much so I do not know her views on muggles. I just know my dad and his family try their best to live like muggles so they won't be detected. My grandma once told me a story of my dad working as a pizza delivery boy one summer during school!"

Ron looked at my confused and Harry laughed before stating, "actually I know how you feel, my parents both passed away."

"My parents are still alive," Ron said as the conversation became awkward. I quickly picked up a piece of watermelon and asked if anyone wanted one.

"Sure" Ron said taking it.

"I cannot wait till we get to the school, I always hear how amazing it is" I said smiling, "people from my grandmas job come and visit for dinner at times and they always taking about how great the school is. My grandmother use to tell stories of how she met my grandfather during Alchemy."

"I am terrified, my older brothers told me stories of how we get sorted and…" Ron's began as his voice paled. I could not help but feel nervous. I never thought about it before, how do we get sorted? A boy with brown hair opened the door compartment door and looked at us nervously.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" he asked and we shook our heads no, "I keep loosing him!"

"He will turn up soon," Harry stated and the boy sighed and nodded his head.

"If you guys see him…" he began before walking out.

"I do not understand why he is so bothered, If I brought a toad to school I would loose it as soon as possible, then again I brought Scabbers" Ron said gesturing toward the rat in his lap.

"I brought a cat" I smiled nervously, "well a kitten named Marshmallow."

"Marshmallow?" both boys asked.

"Yes, he looks like a little marshmallow, and when I was younger my mom used to give me marshmallows as a treat."

"My brother actually told me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow," Ron stated as he pulled out his wand. The door opened again once he did.

A girl with bushy brown hair asked, "has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

"We already said no," Ron stated.

"Oh you are doing magic, can I watch?" the girl stated as she sat down. She was already in her robes and Ron looked at her nervously.

Ron cleared his throat, "sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked, "that doesn't sound like a good one. I've tried practicing with a few ones myself and they all worked. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was a surprise when I got my letter. I was pleased, obviously, I mean this is the best. I've already read all our course books and memorized them. I just hoped it would be enough… also I am Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"Amelia Rose Lynn" I said proudly. I have always loved my whole name.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered a bit annoyed.

"Harry Potter," Harry said and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Are you really? The famous Harry Potter? I know all about you of course, I read a few books on Modern Magical History and you are in a few of them," Hermione stated in shock. I turned toward Harry and then remembered why the name sounded familiar. He was the boy that defeated Lord Voldemort, right?

"Really?" Harry said surprised.

"Didn't you know? I've found out everything I could. Do any of you know what house you want to be in? I hope for Gryffindor. It sounds like the best. I heard Dumbledore was in it. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad also… Anyways better go and look for the toad," Hermione said before leaving.

"She is interesting," I said as the compartment door shut.

"I hope I am not in the same house as her," Ron muttered. Before any of us knew it, we were at Hogwarts. The train ride was relatively uneventful after the whole Hermione thing except for some boys visiting and being jerks. All first years were separated from the general student population and forced to take a boat to the school. Our boat contained the three of us and, luckily for Ron, Hermione. Once we got off the boat and sat the magnificent castle from the lake Neville finally found his toad.

We then entered the castle following a professor named McGonagall. She walked us inside. When she stopped, she gave a welcome speech, told us about the sorting ceremony, and told us to get ready. I quickly ran my hands through my hair and made sure my uniform was all right before turning to the two boys. Both looked nervous. After a few seconds ghost flew into the room scaring most of the kids and went into the Great Hall. A couple minutes later McGonagall came back and brought us inside the great hall in a line. I was walking behind Harry and in front of some girl.

We walked into the Great Hall with all eyes on us. I felt nervous and tried to ignored the other students and stare at the ceiling. It looked beautiful, just like the night sky. I nearly walked into Harry when he stopped. McGonagall placed a stool with a hat on it in front of us.

My thoughts began to move away from the situation as I wondered what house I would be in. I looked at the other students who were not staring at the singing hat and tried to figure out which house is which. Red is Gryffindor, then the yellow Hufflepuffs, blue is… Ravenclaw and green is Slytherin. Before I knew it, McGonagall was reading names of the list. Hermione became a Gryffindor, and I heard Ron groan.

"Lynn, Amelia" McGonagall announced and I walked forward and put the hat on just like every other student before me.

"Hmmm… tough one…. brave, smart, cunning, and loyal. You would fit in very well in any house," the hat said, since when did hats talk? "Where to put you?" the hat muttered. I do not know why, but my first thought was Gryffindor. "Gryffindor you say? You do not want to follow in the steps of your parents?" the hat responded. I instantly thought of what Ron said about Slytherins, and those boys from the train who seemed to be destined to be Slytherins. I do not want to be like them. My mind went to my dad who was a coward and committed suicide out of fear. I did not want to be like him either. I want to be myself, I want ot be original. I want to walk my own road, follow my own destiny. I want to be brave, and good. Gryffindors are that.

"I see, so that means…" the hat said and then yelled, "**GRYFFINDOR**!"

* * *

A/N - Had to start this fan-fic off on a happy note! Hope you guys like it! I tried to write a long first chapter, not every chapter will be this long (but I will try to make them as long as possible).


	2. World Cup!

I walked through the corridors feeling utterly loss. I should have been in Potions five minutes ago, my first class ever, and I was completely loss. This is not a good way to start school…

"Are you lost?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned around quickly to see a boy with shoulder length black hair pulled back in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. The boy walked toward me and I felt small. Wow, he is tall…. He also seemed slightly familiar….

He tilted his head and looked at me curiously, "hello, is anyone there?"

My eyes widened as a blush quickly rushed to my cheeks, "yeah, sorry…. I am lost…. I am supposed to be in Potions."

"Ah, well good luck being late to that class" the boy replied with a slight smile, "Professor Snape is ummm… strict."

"Umm… can you point me toward the class please?" I asked nervously and he nodded his head. As we walked deeper into the castle, I built up the courage and asked, "what is your name?" The boy did not reply right away. Did he not hear me?

I opened my mouth to repeat myself at the same time he finally answered, "Caleb Snape, Professor Snape is my father."

"I am Amelia Rose Lynn, fi-" I began.

"First year Gryffindor" Caleb stated with a smile and I looked at him confused, "sort ceremony just happened yesterday, and I have a good memory." I felt my cheeks redden as we approached a door with a male's voice echoing from it.

"Good luck" Caleb said as he opened the door for me revealing the classroom. Professor Snape stood in front of the classroom and looked almost like an identical replica of his son except for the eyes.

"What is-" he began before turning toward me. The man's eyes widen as he saw me, it was as if he saw a ghost.

"Umm…" I began trying to think of something to say, a good excuse.

"Just find a seat," the professor said before going back to his lesson. When I turned around to quickly thank Caleb I realized he disappeared. I let out a small sigh as I went to the nearest open seat, luckily it was by Harry, and sat down. As the class continued, I could not help but to notice Professor Snape watching me… Why though?

* * *

Time passed and before I knew it, I was getting ready for my fourth year of school. This is also the last year of Hogwarts before Lukas begins. I sighed as I looked in the mirror in my bedroom and heard a knock on my door.

"What?" I asked as the door opened to reveal Lukas.

Lukas, smiling as usual, began "Grandma said hurry up, we need to leave soon." I quickly grabbed my bag and followed Lukas downstairs. I should be excited that I was going to the Quidditich World Cup but I am more excited about going to school in September. I also felt slightly bad about leaving Marshmallow behind, my grandma asked the neighbor to watch Marshmallow for now.

"Hurry up you two" grandma yelled which made both of us rush more downstairs. My grandmother stood in the sitting room ready to leave with my brother's bag by her feet. Lukas ran to get his bag excitedly then turned toward me with a huge smile on his face. My grandmother stretched her hand out and grabbed it as my brother grabbed my arm. A strange sensation flew through my body as my surroundings disappeared. I felt like I was being pulled and squeezed as once. When a new surroundings slowly appeared, I felt the urge the puke. Luckily, I did not puke, but Lukas did… on my feet.

"That's disgusting," I nearly yelled as my grandmother waved her wand and the puke disappeared.

"I'm so-sorry" Lukas muttered and looked up at me with sad puppy dog eyes.

I glared at him as my grandma yelled, "oh stop it Amelia, it was an accident." I rolled my eyes as I followed grandmother and brother. After my grandma talked to a man named Mr. Roberts, who managed the campsite, we headed toward our campsite. The location was filled with tents and wizards from all around the world. Even though we were not supposed to, some families added magical accessories to their tent. There were even kids playing with bewitched toys outside. It also became very easy to tell who was rooting for which team; Ireland fans had shamrocks themed items on their tents while Bulgaria had Viktor Krum themed items.

"This is amazing, I cannot wait for the match to start" Lukas yelled happily, "I wonder who will win… I hope Bulgaria because Viktor Krum is amazing, then again Ireland is also a great team. It is so hard to pick a team. Are you excited Amelia? What about you Grandma?" Neither of us answered the question as we found the spot and grandma quickly made our tent appear with a wave of her hand. "How much time do we have until the match starts, grandma?" Lukas asked as my grandma went inside the camp followed by the young boy. I groaned since I will have to deal with this all day until the match begins. Why cannot there be a spell to fast forward time?

"Long time no see," a familiar voice yelled from behind me and I turned to see Caleb. My eyes widen as the three year older boy walked toward me with a smile on his face.

"I thought you said you father did not want you to come here?" I asked as I looked around for the creepy professor. I always felt like he has been watching me since that first day of class. Professor Snape seemed like a pedophile to me… I just never told Caleb that.

"I did not come with him, Malfoys invited me" he began as his smile slowly disappeared, "I wish I did not come with them. Their family makes us Slytherin's look bad, but for some reason dad is friends with them… at least they brought me here."

"Wait… is your tent around here?" I asked.

Caleb shook his head no, "I went for a walk and I might have got lost."

I laughed, "what happened to your great memory?"

Caleb looked around, "more people arrived and scenery changed."

"Well" I said as I looked behind me at the tent. I could still hear my brother's voice talking excitedly about the match. I turned toward Caleb and asked, "have you seen anyone else?"

"I saw your friends; Potter, Granger, and the Weasley family," he stated as he peered at my tent, "would you like to go for a quick walk?"

"Will you get me lost?" I asked.

"Maybe" Caleb stated smiling.

I nodded my head, "but I will have to ask my grandma first."

"Okay" Caleb responded as I went into the camp to see my grandma sitting down on the couch with Lukas talking her ear off.

"Grandma, can I go for a walk with a friend from school?" I asked, choosing my words carefully. If I said a boy from school, she would have definitely said no. She would have definitely said no if I told her who, for some reason she hates Snape and most Slytherins. I remember her complaining about my mom and that house when I was younger, my father marrying my mom nearly made her disown him. I guess I am lucky she never went that far.

"Yes, and take Lukas with you" my grandma said, "be back before the match begins." Before I could beg her not to allow Lukas to go with me, the boy ran up beside me smiling.

"Let's go!" he yelled as he dragged me toward the exit of the tent, "who is your friend?" We exited the tent and Lukas looked at Caleb in shock. "You did not say it was a boy," Lukas said with wide eyes. He still reminds me of a five year old at times… Caleb looked at Lukas curiously.

"So this is your brother you always comp- talk about" Caleb said, "he is going with us I heard?" I nodded my head as Caleb and I walked along with Lukas tailing us. The ten year old looked around in awe at all the tents and decor.

"He's adorable, how old is he? Seven?" Caleb asked peering at Lukas.

"No, he is just short," I responded, "he is ten, starting Hogwarts next year."

"I do not see why you hate him so much" Caleb stated, "he seems nice." I looked over my shoulder toward Lukas to see him with a huge stupid smile on his face. "You two look a lot alike," Caleb said.

"We look like our mother," I stated, "except our eyes, they come from our dad. Also his personality is more like our dad."

"Wha-what happened to your parents?" Caleb asked, "you always avoided the subject before."

"My mom died from complications while giving birth to the little pest and my dad committed suicide over it," I explained.

"What?" Lukas said behind me with wide sad confused eyes.

"What?" I repeated him.

"I killed mom?" he asked and silence fell upon the three of us. He did not know? I thought my grandma would have told him about how my parents died by now. It was an unspoken rule not to talk about it in the house, but I thought it was because everyone already knew. Was my grandma trying to keep the fact away from him?

Well he has to know sometime, "yes." Lukas stared at me in shock and I turned to Caleb to see him looking uncomfortable. I would too in this situation.

"You're lying" Lukas yelled, "grandma said mommy was sick."

"I am not lying," I stated. Lukas usual smiling face now had tears falling down. Part of me felt guilty and bad for causing it.

"Lukas-" I began.

"You are always like this Amelia," Lukas said, "it is like you just hate me and will not let me be happy!"

"Lukas" I tried to begin again, but could never finish. Lukas pushed between Caleb and me while running away. "LUKAS!" I yelled as I tried to chase after him.

"AMY!" Caleb yelled as he chased after me. Neither of us stopped until we reached the forest around the camp with no sight of Lukas.

"Bloody hell I am horrible," I said gasping for breath.

"It is okay, you are not that horrible" Caleb said with a small smile, "we will find him, he could not have ran that far." I nodded my head as the two of us entered the forest. On the bright side, Caleb is 17 so he can do magic outside of school. If anything happened, I have him as protection.

"So" I began as we walked around for about five minutes in silence, "what happened to your mother? You avoid the subject of her."

"Sh-she passed away while giving birth to me" Caleb responded with a sad smile.

"I am sorry" I responded not knowing what else to say.

Caleb turned toward me with a smile, "it's okay. MY father has a lot of pictures of her… and weirdly, she looks a lot like you, nearly identical." My eyes widened as I looked at him. I look almost identical to his mother? Well that probably explains why Snape watches me as if I am a ghost or something. I look just like his dead wife… That is weird…. Caleb laughed, "maybe we are related somehow?"

"That would mean I am also related to Professor Snape" I stated, "and that is, no offense, disturbing."

Caleb faked shock as he turned toward me quickly, "but then what about me? You would not want to be my long distant cousin twice removed?"

"Nope" I said smiling.

"It would not be blood" Caleb stated, "since you would be related to me on my mother side, not father."

"That would me-" I began and stopped when I heard crying. I looked at Caleb nervously and he nodded his head. The two of us ran toward the source of the noise and saw Lukas sitting on the floor. He was leaning on a tree and had his face in his hands crying loudly. Caleb pushed me toward my brother where I nearly lost my balance and fell on him. The ten year old looked up confused and saw my face. "I'm sorry," I stated.

"It's okay, I understand that is why you hate me-" Lukas began but I pulled him up and hugged him.

"Shut up, and do not tell grandma what happened," I whispered in his ear. When I let him go a huge smile appeared on his face.

"I won't," he said happily. Is this boy bipolar or something? How can he go from crying to happy so quickly? Caleb magicked up a tissue and handed it to Lukas who proceeded to clean his face.

"Who are you anyway?" Lukas asked as he looked up to Caleb. There was a huge height difference between the two boys.

"Caleb Snape, I bet your sister talks about me a lot since I am pretty much her only friend she has since her first year," Caleb said smiling.

Lukas looked at Caleb confused, "never heard about you, she usually talks about Harry, Hermione, Ron, and two twins."

Caleb turned toward me looking offended, "you talk about the twins and not me?"

"They're more entertaining" I replied with a smile.

* * *

"That was amazing right?" a voice asked behind me as I followed my grandma and brother from the arena. I turned around to see Caleb standing there with a huge smile on his.

"Why do I get the feeling you are stalking me?" I asked.

Caleb walked beside me and asked, "what if I am?"

"Sounds like a boring pastime then" I suggested.

Caleb groaned, "it really is." My grandma turned around to see what I was doing and looked Caleb up and down.

"Hurry up girl, I will give you twenty minutes to be in the tent," she said before dragging a smiling Lukas away. Lukas waved bye to Caleb before the duo completely disappeared into the crowd. I turned toward Caleb who grabbed my hand and began to lead me out of the crowd and toward the edge of the campsite.

"Did you see your friends?" Caleb asked.

I nodded my head, "how was hanging out with the oh so lovely Draco?"

"It was like have a cat scratch at year ears over and over again" Caleb responded and I laughed. The two of us continued to talk until I realized it has been about an hour.

"I think we should go back," I said.

Caleb nodded his head, "but wait one second." Caleb grabbed my arm and pulled my close to him. I looked up and saw him staring down at me. I could feel his breath on me as he lowered his lips toward mine. Wait… is he about to… kiss me? "Amelia" Caleb began but never finished. A loud bang echoed from somewhere on the campsite and the two of us separated.

"What was that?" I asked as another loud bang echoed. I heard screaming before but I thought it was from the celebrations. It was not until I heard the bangs that I saw people running toward us and into the forest.

"Fire… smoke… we are being attacked" Caleb said from beside me and grabbed my arm, "we have to go."

"Wait, what about grandma and Lukas?" I asked as I ran toward the tent but Caleb grabbed me around the middle and dragged me away. I did not go down without a fight, a very unsuccessful fight. Caleb dragged me to a place where I could no longer see the tents and finally let me go.

"They would rather you stay here then be out there and most likely getting hurt" Caleb explained as I sat on the floor in shock. All thoughts of the kiss that could have been were thrown from my mind and replaced with anxiety over the current health of my family. Caleb kneeled down in front of me and pulled me into a hug. "They will be okay, I doubt anyone would hurt your family with your grandma looking as scary as she does," he whispered in my ear and I nodded my head. Caleb did not let go until an unexpected voice filled the ear.

"Caleb, are you okay?" the voice asked causing the two of us to separate. Standing a couple of meters away was Snape who looked relieved to see his son all right. Snape quickly noticed me and paled, "what is going on here?"

"Father, I thought you were not coming?" Caleb quickly said as he stood up.

Snape stated, "Malfoy said you went missing after the game and he could not find you during the attack. He was worried about you"

"Right" Caleb muttered under his breath and turned toward me then his father, "is the attack over? Do they know what hap-"

"What is that?" I asked looking up. A green skull glowed in the sky with a snake slithering out its mouth.

Caleb gasped, "is that…"

"Lynn, go to your family and Caleb you are going home."

"Wait-" Caleb began but his father quickly grabbed his arm the duo disappeared with a crack. I stared at where Caleb was just kneeling in confusion. After a few seconds, I remembered my family and jumped up. I ran toward the tents. I quickly found my tent and saw my grandmother standing outside furiously.

This is not going to be fun...

* * *

A/N - Thank you for the fav/follow Ruri7533, and the fav/review KashinaKairi.


	3. Awkward Dreams

"Bye, see you during the winter" I said as I turned away from my grandmother and headed onto the train. I already put my trunk on the train, with the help of Caleb, and walked back to say my final goodbyes.

As I took my first step on the train I heard my grandmother yell, "you are going to stay for winter, see you in summer." Wait, did she really say that? What does she mean by that? I turned around to ask her to elaborate but she had already disappeared.

"Amy" Caleb said as he pulled me completely on the train and led me down the corridor, "so how was the rest of your summer?"

"Horrible, thanks to someone keeping me away from the tent longer than I was supposed to be. I was grounded and could not do anything" I replied.

Caleb laughed, "well at least you did not spend your summer sitting around alone. Father was busy reading new potion books and experimenting."

"Sounds more boring," I stated and Caleb nodded his head. We walked down the train corridor until we reached an empty compartment, which he pulled me in. Caleb looked at me with a smile on his face as he put his hands on my waist. I felt my cheeks redden as his did the same.

"I w-wanted to talk to you about what happened at the world cup" Caleb said as he realized where his hands were and let go of me.

"Y-yes?" I asked nervously. Caleb opened his mouth to respond but I never heard it. A loud knock came from behind me and I turned to see Hermione with a nervous smile. I quickly walked over and opened the compartment door.

"I am sorry for interrupting you two, but Harry and Ron wanted to look for you," Hermione said as she looked nervously at Caleb behind me.

I felt my cheeks redden as I remember how neither Harry nor Ron knows I am friends with Caleb. Since Caleb is a Slytherin and Professor Snape's son both Harry and Ron hate him. Hermione did not care since she actually liked Caleb, she even admitted to having a crush on Caleb in our first year. Caleb was always different from the other Slytherins; I do not even know how he became one. He gives me hope for my mom actually. Caleb has not even told his friends that he also friends with me so we are even… We usually meet in secret, it's like that muggle story… Roberto and Jules? No… something like that though.

I turned toward Caleb and before I could say anything, he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widen, Caleb has never done that before. I felt my cheeks redden. I know it was only a kiss on the cheek, to some people that is normal. It just felt different from Caleb.

"See you later," Caleb whispered before pushing past Hermione and heading toward his friend.

"So" Hermione said as she gestured down the corridor, "want to join us?"

"Sure" I said as the two of us walked down the train corridor.

I felt the train finally begin to move as Hermione asked, "so, what is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing" I replied. It was the truth. Nothing has happened, and I sort of doubted anything would. I spent the rest of the summer after the Quidditich World Cup thinking about the almost kiss and everything from that night. I never thought of Caleb anything like that. He has always seemed like an older brother.

"Rosy!" a voice yelled from behind us and I turned around to see the twins walking toward us with big smiles on their faces.

I backed away from them, "those smiles do not look safe." Both twins laughed as they stopped in front of us.

"Where were you? I thought you were going to the cup?" George asked as he leaned on the window beside me.

Fred added, "we did not see you there."

"You did like look well then" I sighed as I looked at both of them, "I was waiting for you. I was looking for you everywhere. My heart broke when I could not find you two."

The twins laughed and George stated, "I know. It was probably heartbreaking not being able to see us."

"It really was" I replied trying to keep a straight face. I failed. I laughed and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Why won't you come sit with us instead of the trio?" Fred asked as the three of us began to follow Hermione. She opened the compartment door revealing Harry and Ron having a low conversation. The two of them were leaning close to each other, and I doubted they realized it.

"I think they finally came out to each other," Fred gasped. Both boys quickly backed away from each other as they turned toward us.

George mimicked Ron's voice, "oh Harry, you're so strong. I love yo-"

Ron's face went red, "shut up you two!" Harry laughed nervously as Hermione took her seat beside Ron and I sat down beside Harry.

"All you do is talk about him," George pointed out.

Ron smiled, "all you do is talk about is Amy."

"Why not, it's Rosy!" George said as he squeezed between Harry and me. He slid his arm around my shoulders and I laughed.

"I have to tell you the truth," I said as I slid out from underneath, "my… my heart has been taken by another person."

"Wh-what" George gasped, "who is this wretched man!"

"It is…." I began as the others were laughing, "it is… I…"

"Professor Snape" Hermione stated. Everyone stared at her in shock. Professor Snape and I? That is… disturbing.

"I knew it," George yelled, "you like them greasy haired guys!"

"It is incredibly sexy, and that nose!" I said. George said something but I could not hear him over the laughter in the compartment. After the laughter died down, the twins' friend Lee ran into the compartment.

"Fred, George, follow me! You have to see this," Lee said.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Lee replied, "you're too young to know."

"Well I guess we must take our leave," George said as he stood up and bowed toward me, "till next time my lovely Rose."

"Till then, but remember my heart-" I began. George just smiled and I could not finish the sentence. I laughed as the twins left. I turned toward the other three whose facial expressions turned to serious. I felt a dread flow through me. "What is wrong?" I asked as Hermione closed the curtains on the compartment and sat down. That is when Harry began the story of his dream…

* * *

I still had the whole story going through my mind as Dumbledore made his beginning of the year speech. I barely realized the stuff going on around me, that includes Peeves little water balloon prank or the news of the Triwizard Tournament or even the new professor.

"Are you going to eat?" Ron asked as he elbowed me in the side with a mouthful of food. I nodded my head as I took my first bite of dinner. I did not even know what it was… I turned toward the front of the room and my eyes locked on one person.

"Who is he?" I asked.

Hermione groaned, "that is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Moody."

"He seems… weird" I said as he drank something from a flask. Is that alcohol or something?

George asked, "are you giving your heart to another man?"

"Umm" I begin as I remembered the conversation from before that led back to Harry's dream. I feel bad for Harry, he never seems to have a break. I had the strange feeling that the whole dream thing was going to become very important in the future.

"Why is he staring at you?" Harry asked and I turned around to see Caleb watching me. When he noticed me looking, he turned toward Draco who was talking to him then toward his father. I looked toward the front of the room to see Snape watching both Harry and I with a sad expression.

"I do not feel well," I muttered. I did not know what happened but I had the sudden urge to puke.

Fred asked, "are you serious?" I quickly got up from my seat and rushed out of the Great Hall to the nearest bathroom. I doubt anyone would have noticed, or thought much of it. When I got to the bathroom, I went into the nearest stall and leaned on the door. I felt like I had to puke, but my stomach was empty. I have not eaten anything since last night because I woke up late and lost my appetite on the train. I should be hungry. All I wanted to do now was crawl up in bed.

After a few minutes of silence, I finally got out of the stall and walked toward the sink where I splashed water on my face. I looked at my reflection and noticed I looked paler.

"Are you okay in there?" a familiar male voice called from the other side of the door. Wait, that cannot be who I think it is. Why would he come and check on me?

Just to make sure I said, "Professor Snape?"

"Yes, and are you okay in there? I do not want to wait outside a girl's bathroom all night," he said and I felt cheeks redden. Luckily he was not in here… I suddenly remembered what Caleb had told me during the summer about his wife. My cheeks went even redder, why am I thinking of that now? I walk toward the door and opened it. Professor Snape looked down at me with a curious expression that turned to worried and then to neutral quickly.

"I am okay" I began nervously, "I just felt suddenly… sick. I was thinking about going to sleep early I think."

"Well I will walk with you," he stated and I nodded my head nervously.

"Wait… ermm… do the professors know the passwords to the house common rooms?" I asked as he began to walk before me.

After a pause, Snape said, "yes." I followed behind wondering why did he come here, maybe someone noticed and sent him?

I wonder how his wife was…

Wait, why did my mind go to that? I shook the thought out as my curiosity slowly got the better of me.

"Umm… I know I might be out of line, but Caleb mentioned it to me" I began, "did your wife actually look like me?" Snape did not reply until we reached the stairs and walked up two flights.

"It is really none of your business" Professor Snape began, "but Caleb's mother did like you, she was not my wife though. She gave birth to Caleb in our 7th year, we never had the time before she..."

"Passed away? He told me she died giving birth" I said and quickly added, "my mother passed away giving birth to my younger brother. My dad a little while later..." Professor Snape stopped in his tracks and looked at me with a mixture of confused and curiosity. Before he could say anything, I realized we arrived at the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you… ummm…." I began.

Professor Snape said, "pumpkin juice." The portrait opened wide and I stepped inside then turned toward the professor.

"Thank you Professor Snape" I said smiling.

Professor Snape responded, "just sleep it off. You better not be late to class. Good night S- I mean Miss. Lynn." S? I wonder what he was going to say, probably his Caleb's moms name. What is her name anyway? Before I could say anything Snape walked away.

I turned around and felt instantly stupid. Why I am being so nosy into the Snape family? It is none of my business. The only problem is that part of me feels like it needs to know. Maybe Caleb's joking was on the target, what if there is some connection between our families? What could it be?

I walked toward the stairs and headed up to the fourth years girl's dorm with the thoughts rushing through my head. I tried to sort through them and I felt a headache appearing. I groaned after I changed and lied down on my bed. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I looked out at the lake and sighed. It was surprisingly a warm day. I saw a shadow approaching me and looked up to see Caleb walking over toward me with a smile on his face.

"I am surprise you actually came here," he laughed.

"Why would I come here?" I asked curiously. I would not miss this for the world! Then again… what was this is? Why can I not remember why I came here, or even how…? I lost myself in my thoughts and did not realize that Caleb was standing right in front of me, so close… "Cale-" I began. Caleb stopped me from finishing by placing one finger on my lips.

With a smile Caleb stated, "I have something really important to tell you Amelia."

"What is it?" I asked feeling a bit confused. I looked toward the lake and then toward the sch- wait, where is the school? Where am I?

"I love you," Caleb said as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It caught me by surprise, and was not just some stupid short kiss. My eyes instantly closed as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt him pull me close to him. Caleb whispered, "I love you." Wait, his voice sounded different. I broke off the kiss and looked at him to see it was not Caleb. It was Professor Snape. I tried to push him away but he would not budge. "Amelia" Snape whispered. I could not help but feel a strange feeling inside me when he said my name. He has never said my first name before, only Miss. Lynn.

"Snape" I began.

"Are you asleep?" Snape asked and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

Snape's expression did not change, but his voice did, "is she sick?" That voice sounded familiar, like… Lavender? My eyes shot open. Wait, when did my eyes close? I looked around to see I was lying in bed. When did I get here? I quickly remembered what happened, it was the first day of school and I did not feel well at the Great Hall. I went to bed early. That was just a dream. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I remembered the dream.

"Are you okay Hermione?" she asked as she realized I was awake. I sat up and stretched and looked around, where did the others go? They were probably in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, umm weird dream" I responded, which was an understatement, "why are you guys so loud?"

"Sorry, it was Lavender being… Lavender" Hermione stated as she walked over and sat down on the edge of bed, "and weird dream?"

"Not like Harry's dream" I quickly said, "weird as in…"

"I do not want to know" Hermione quickly said as she jumped up with red cheeks.

I looked at her confused, "oh wait, not like that!"

"I am going to get ready for bed," Hermione ignored me and continued on, "go back to sleep. You look pale. Bye." Before I could say anything, she had left the room. I laid back down thinking about the awkward conversation and fell back to sleep.

* * *

A/N - Thank you for reading! Hope you guys are liking it so far!


	4. Dancing and Crying

Time passed and I could not help but to get more suspicious of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. What is the liquid he keeps in his flask? I doubt it is alcohol, I never smell alcohol in class. Who uses the three unforgivable curses in class? Why is he paying so much attention to Harry? Is his name really Moody? That is a weird name…

The Triwizard Tournament began and I really do hate it. Well I do not hate the tournament; I hate the students from the other schools. They think they are better than us, and they do not even try to hide it.

I also have been having more strange dreams of Snape. He has also been watching me more in class… What is going on?

I sighed as I relaxed in my seat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library trying to figure out what is up with the egg from the first task, while I tried to catch up on some homework.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked and I turned around quickly to see both twins walking toward me smiling.

"School work" I answered gesturing toward the books that surrounded me. The twins stood on either side of me examining the books.

George, with a shock expression, stated,"and I thought we procrastinated badly with schoolwork."

"Are you going to even be done by Christmas Break?" Fred asked, "working throughout winter break? No Yule Ball?"

"Y-n-maybe, I do not know," I said as my cheeks redden. I would go if I were asked, I just have not been asked yet. The ball was just announced a few days ago, and will not occur for another two weeks. Part of was wondering if Caleb was eventually going to ask me.

"Why not? Waiting to be asked?" George asked as he leaned on the back of chair. I did not answer as my cheeks redden and both twins laughed. George asked, "will you go to the ball with me?"

My eyes widened as I looked up at the ginger, "are you joking?"

"Hmmm" George hummed thoughtfully as he turned toward his twin, "I do not think so… so what is your answer?"

"Umm, yes I guess," I said as my cheeks began to match my hair. George began to say something, before he could begin a loud bang echoed from the corridor. I turned toward the twins to see them smiling. "What did you two do?" I asked.

George gasped, "blaming us? We would never do anything bad! We are angels."

"How can you think we would do anything bad?" Fred asked in shock. I looked toward the corridor to see students and librarian gathering around.

I turned back to the twins smiling, "Filibuster fireworks?"

The twins smiled and in union said, "yes."

* * *

"What are you up to?" a voice called behind me as I was searching for a shop. I turned around to see Caleb running toward me through the streets of Hogsmeade. I could not help but to smile since I have not talked to him in over a month.

"Building a monument to her Excellency" I smiled, "isn't it obvious?"

Caleb laughed, "it looks like you are looking for something."

I nodded my head, "I am looking for somewhere to get a dress."

"Dress?" Caleb asked confused before remembering the ball, "oh yeah… I wanted to ask you something…"

"There it is" I cut him off as I found a dress shop. Before Caleb could say anything, I ran into the store to see it surprisingly empty. Well it was still morning. I decided to go into Hogsmeade as earliest I could before most of the crowd so the store could be empty.

I wandered around looking at the dresses until I heard Caleb say, "this one is nice." I jumped and turned around toward him. I did not even know he followed me. My eyes widened at the sight of the dress he was holding up. Is Caleb serious? It was hideous! Caleb was holding up a bright yellow floor length gown with sparkles and gems on the top of it. There was a green vine design on the bottom of the dress.

"That's… not my style," I stated as Caleb laughed, "you know you can go hang out with your friends? You do not have to be here."

"I like it, I just wanted to ask you something," Caleb said with a smile, "I can wait."

"This is probably bor-" I began.

Caleb cut me off by picking up another dress, "this one?" The new dress was a simple knee high white strapless dress.

My cheeks redden, "I would probably mess that is quickly since it is white." It also reminded me somewhat of a wedding dress.

"You would look beautiful in it," Caleb pointed out. The blush on my cheeks increased. I continued to walk around until I found a perfect one. It was a black floor length dress that was tight on the top and poofed out before the waist. "That is nice," Caleb said causing me to jump. I did not realize he was so close. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"I am going to go try it on" I quickly stated as I took the dress to the fitting room. I ran right by the employee sitting behind the desk. She did not seem to care much about her job; she looked half-asleep. I heard Caleb sigh as I closed the door and took a deep breath. I quickly changed into the dress and had one quick problem. It will not zipper up.

"Are you okay in there?" Caleb's voice called, "I found another dress."

"Umm" I began and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked sounding nervous.

I sighed, "I cannot get the zipper up." Caleb laughed as he entered the fitting room. "Hey!" I quickly yelled as he walked behind me and tried to zip it up.

"Try to take a deep breath," he said but it did not work. After a couple more tries Caleb laughed, "your chest is too big for this dress. Did you put some fruit in your bra? Or a growing spell on your br-"

"Shut up" I said as my cheeks reddened. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest as he walked over the fitting room and came back with a different dress. Unlike the other dresses, he showed previously, this one was perfect. It was a knee high pale pink dress. There was silver decor on the top and a belt with a little silver bow around the waist. Below the belt the dress became plain and wavy.

"This will fit your mel-" Caleb began as I snatched the dress away from him and pushed him out of the room. I switched dresses and Caleb was right, the dress fit perfectly. "Can I see?" Caleb asked as I opened the door and he gaped at me. I noticed more students had come to the store; including Hermione who was with Ginny. I was supposed to go with them, but decided it would be easier to go by myself. "Wow" Caleb muttered as I drew my attention back to him and noticed his cheeks redden.

"Good?" I asked nervously and he nodded his head. I smiled nervously as I went back into the fitting room. Why am I nervous? It is not like I care if the girls think I am dating him. I am not, and my friends know that. Before I knew it, I paid for my dress and the two of us were walking to the Three Broomsticks.

"What was the question you wanted to ask?" I asked as the two of us walked in silence.

"Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" he asked.

"Yes"

Caleb's cheeks redden, "I should have known that. It was obvious since you were buying a dress… ummm… who?"

"George Weasley" I replied and Caleb nearly stopped in his steps.

"That as- I mean idiot?" Caleb asked.

"He is not an idiot" I stated, "do you have a date?"

"Nope" Caleb said, "7th year Slytherins are having a little party of our own. I was originally not going to go… but I guess I will now."

"A little party of your own?" I repeated. That did not sound good. I turned toward Caleb to ask him what will be happening at this "little party" but stopped when I saw his expression. He looked… sad.

"What are you looking at?" Caleb asked as his expression changed.

"Umm" I began.

Caleb stopped me, "wait, your boyfriend is walking over. I guess I will see you another time." Before I could say anything else, he walked away. He did not look sad anymore, he looked pissed.

"Why was Snape Jr. here?" Fred asked as the two walked over and George went to peer into my bag.

"Hey, wait until the ball" I stated.

"Awe, but I was wondering if you would give me a private fashion show to show off the dress," George asked as the twins began to steer me down the street. We ended up at Caleb and mine's original goal, the Three Broomsticks. I went to find a table with George as Fred ordered drinks.

"So, why were you with Snape Jr? Was he asking you to the ball?" George laughed as he sat down in the booth. I sat down on the other side.

I shook my head no, "he was asking if I… saw one of his friends?"

"Why would he ask you?" George asked curiously as Fred sat down with three cups butterbeers.

I took a sip and shrugged my shoulders, "because he knows how amazingly nice I am?"

"You're nice?" Fred asked with wide eyes.

"Nicer than you two" I stated and the twins looked at each other.

"We are innocent angels," George said.

Fred added, "that is what our mum said."

"I doubt that" I laughed thinking about the twins' mother. The last time she called them angels was probably before they started crawling.

"We are hurt at your accusation," George gasped. I laughed as I took another sip and looked out the window. I noticed Caleb walking across the street toward his father. Caleb said something and Professor Snape's facial expression slowly changed before he turned toward us. I quickly looked away to see Fred and George talking to Lee who just walked over to the table. I could not help but wonder what Caleb was telling his father…

* * *

"A little more eye shadow" Lavender said as she watched my do my make up. She offered to help me, like she did Hermione, but I always preferred to do my own.

"I would rather not look like a clown," I stated as I took a step away from the mirror and examined myself. I had to admit that I looked amazing. My red hair was down in long curly, and natural looking make-up. I was wearing a silver stud earring with a small diamond in it, and a silver necklace with a white rose charm. I wore silver pumps and the dress Caleb picked out.

Caleb...

I have not seen him since the Hogsmeade trip. I wonder if he is going to the Slytherin party tonight. Why do I get a bad feeling about it? I let out a small sigh as a voice echoed from the Common Room.

"Amelia Rose! If you are not down here in 5 minutes I am finding another date," George yelled. I laughed as I picked up my small silver bag and headed downstairs.

"One, you cannot replace me" I stated as I entered the common room, "two, you sound like my grandmother."

"You are grounded missy," Fred stated. I turned around and George quickly grabbed my shoulder.

George laughed, "you are not getting out of this that easy."

I sighed and turned back around, "fine."

"Good girl you get a treat," George stated as he dragged me toward the exit. Fred and his date, Angelina, followed behind as they whispered to each other.

"Treat?" I repeated.

"You can dance with me" George smiled.

"But I wanted a cookie you pompous jerk" I laughed.

"Nope, just me" George smiled.

"I do not understand your treat logic," I stated but George just ignored me and laughed.

"Did I forget to say you look enchanting, love?" he asked, I felt my cheeks ridden as I looked down at the dress. Caleb does have good ta- why am I thinking about him now? I am on a date with George.

Wait...

This is a date...

How did I not realize that?

Why am I surprised at this fact?

"You look handsome yourself" I quickly retorted, "I did not know either of you could clean-up so nicely."

"What do you mean?" George asked, "I always look handsome, I do not know about that slob back there."

Fred heard this, "what do you mean? I am the better-looking twin. I bet the girls would agree."

"You are both ugly, deal with it" I joked.

The twins looked flabbergasted and at the same time said, "lies." Both Angelina and I laughed A's the twins continued to act offended.

"We have horrible dates," Fred stated. Angelina and I looked at each other and laughed again.

"Rude, no treat for you," George said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I felt my face begin to redden, "no dancing? Can I get a cookie then?"

"No cookies either" George smiled.

"You are the devils spawn," I whispered.

Fred laughed, "not the first time we heard that."

"Not the last time either," George added. The four of us laughed as we finally reached the destination. The beginning of the Yule Ball was boring as we watched the champions walk in. Everyone seemed surprised about Hermione and Viktor, bit I already knew.

I learned one thing quickly as we began to dance. Neither George nor I knew how to. We were both horrible, but we were having fun. Fred was also horrible as I saw him step on Angelina's feet multiple times.

"I will be right back," George whispered as the twins vanished. This is not good, it thought to myself, they are planning something. I walked to the edge of the room and looked around. Everyone was having fun, except for Harry and Ron, even the professors. The only professor who was not dancing was Snape. He looked like this was a living hell for him. Before I knew it, I heard a yell and the twins' laughter. Snaps quickly walked over toward the punch bowl and I followed.

Now I understood what the twins did.

The spiked the punch with the remaining of their aging potion. Snape quickly pulled the boys out of the hall and I sighed. I turned around and noticed someone outside through the window. It was... no it could not be. But it was. Caleb.

Without thinking I ran outside, I regretted it. I should have brought my jacket. Caleb was running toward the lake. I am lucky I did not wear heels.

"Caleb" I yelled as I chased after him. He either did not hear me or ignored me. To my surprise, I quickly caught up. When I reached him, I smelled alcohol. "Caleb, what are you doing?" I asked and he turned toward me. At first, he looked confused then a huge smile spread on his face.

"Amelia, my love, you look beautiful... actually you look sexy" Caleb laughed, "can I get a closer look?" Caleb took a step closer as I took a step back, "what's wrong Amy? Are you scared of me?" Caleb took another step that did not go so well, he somehow tripped and fell on me.

"Caleb" I yelled in shock as I felt my back hit the ground and smelt more alcohol, "how much did you drink?"

"I love you mommy," Caleb whispered as he hugged me, "do not go away." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out. What would I say to him? I sighed as I rubbed his back. I felt him begin to shake as he tightened his grip. Is he crying?

"Caleb?" I whispered but he ignored me, "its okay."

After a pause Caleb whispered, "no, it is not okay. It will never be okay. I grew up with just dad. It is not that I hate him, but he is bloody emotionless. I can see in his eyes that it hurts that I am around and you are not. If he could change time he would have probably stopped the pregnancy."

"He would not" I defended the professor, "he is your father, he loves you."

Caleb laughed as he looked at me with tears in his eyes, "he hates me."

"What is going on here?" a voice yelled. Both of us looked up to see Professor Snape walking toward us. Caleb looked a little hurt as he saw his father then looked down at me.

"Amelia" Caleb began, at least he realized I am me, "I am sorry." Before I could respond, Caleb leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

I quickly pushed him away and yelled, "stop!" Caleb was bigger than I am, so it was obviously ineffective. Thankfully, his father was there and pulled him off me.

"Go to your dorm right now" Snape yelled at his son who just smiled at him stupidly.

"What ever father dearest," Caleb said as he walked back to the castle. I open my mouth to explain what just happened, but Snape cut me off by putting his out to help me. I took it.

"Umm" I began.

Snape cut me off, "did he… do anything to your?" I quickly shook my head no. "Then go back to the dance, your date is probably wondering where you are" Snape stated turning around and walking away.

"Wait, professor," I quickly said as I went to chase him but tripped. Snape turned at the same time and caught me. I felt my cheeks redden as I realized how close I was to him. He is my professor and just saw his son kiss me. Why am I embarrassed at this? Wait… Caleb kissed me?

"Are you okay?" he asked, "did you also drink?"

"No" I quickly stated then remembered before, "umm... sir, this is not my place to talk about this but… I think you should talk to Caleb. He thinks you hate him and would him dead then his mother." Silence fell upon the two of us as he looked at me in shock.

Snape closed his eyes and stated, "thanks." Before I could say more, he left. I was left all alone and realized my heart was beating fast. I took a deep breath as I walked back to the dance and tried to think of a lie to tell.

* * *

A/N - Thank you for reading! Hope you guys are liking it so far! Thank you 'Frostfire the Reality Breaker' for the fav/follow!


	5. The Man in the Trunk

I walked down the corridor sighing. I could not help but wonder what Caleb is doing. I have not seen him in a month, which is hard to do since we live in the same building. I would ask his father about it but for some reason I always get embarrassed around the professor. Every time I am around him my cheeks redden and no words will escape my lips. I think the professor might think I am crazy by now.

I stopped walking and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I listened to the silence around me. Everyone else was at dinner and I had gone searching for Caleb to no luck. That is when I heard it, a bang and muffled yelling.

What could that be?

I looked around and realized I was by Professor's Moody office. I walked toward it and put an ear to the door and heard the bang again. I reached out toward the door handle and stopped. I could not rush into a professor's office; there is most likely a rule against that somewhere. I knocked on the door instead.

No response except for more banging.

Why do I get the feeling I might regret this?

I reached toward the door handle and opened the office door. It was unlocked. I looked inside the room to see it was empty and heard another bang. I looked around and realized it was coming from a trunk with many locks on it. I tried to open it, but it was obviously locked.

I cannot believe I am about to do this…

I pointed my wand at the trunk and it popped open revealing another lid that opened. This happened six times before it revealed the inside. I looked inside to see a huge hole and a man who looked like…

"Professor Moody!" I nearly yelled.

"Get help girl," he yelled and I turned around to do so. I rushed toward the door to see Professor Moody standing there. Wait… how can he be here if he is there? Is this some kind of stupid dream.

I began to speak but he cut me off, "so you found my secret." Right as he said that he took a sip of his flask and a shiver ran down him. I always felt something was off about him, but I know there is something definitely wrong.

"I-I" I began, "I won't tell anyone." That was an obvious lie, and the professor was obviously not fooled. He walked into the room and slammed the door behind him.

The man glared at me with his one good eye, "you should have just minded your own business little girl… it's sad that I have to get rid of you. You are actually a pretty little thing." I took a step back as he began to walk toward me.

"Run! Do something!" an identical voice yelled from behind me in the trunk. This has to be a dream. It cannot be real. The Moody in front of me flicked his wand and the trunk began to close.

"I cannot kill you," the man thought aloud, "hiding the body did not go well last time, I guess I have to do something different.

"Erase my memory of the past hour," I suggested. Why did I say that?

He smiled, "memories come back. I need to make you disappear." He flicked his wand and I was thrown back into the trunk. BLOODY HELL! This hurt- wait it hurt! That means this cannot be a dream. This is real. I looked up to see Moody walked toward me with a sadistic smile on his face. I quickly got up and ran toward him with all my strength. He did not expect that. Moody jumped out of the way out of reflex and I ran toward the door. Luckily, the man did not lock it so I threw it open and ran with all my might.

I need to go to the Great Hall. I need to tell everyone!

A laugh echoed from behind me with a crack I felt myself being thrown on the floor. I blacked out as my head hit the stone floor. All my senses seemed to slowly fade as I opened my eyes. Everything looked darker as the professor stood above me with a necklace in his hand. He was saying stuff but I could not comprehend him.

"Goodbye girl" was all I heard as he pointed the wand at the necklace he put around my neck. Everything began to fade away.

The necklace… it looked familiar.

* * *

"Is she alive?" a female voice asked.

A familiar male voice answered, "I do not know. Do you know her? She is wearing a Gryffindor uniform."

"Never seen her before" the female voice answered, "I will go get a professor." Do not get a professor! At least do not get Moody. I heard her footsteps start to go away.

"Don't" was all I was able to say as I opened my eyes. The light hurt my eyes and blurred the features of the boy in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I blinked a few times and gaped at him. Caleb? No, it cannot be him, but they look nearly identical. Those eyes, they look just like Professor Snape. The only problem is the boy looked my age. I just stared at him in shock as the girl began to walk back toward me with a small smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I asked, "who are you?"

She walked closer so I got a better view of her. She had red hair and familiar eyes. I know where I have seen those eyes before! Harry has the sa- wait… what happened.

There was a smile on her face as she answered, "my name is Lily Evans."

* * *

A/N - Thank you for reading! Sorry it is very short, will try to make the next chapter longer. I just wanted to end the chapter with that line (been planning this since chapter 1!). I hope you guys like it, all the pieces are slowly falling into place.


End file.
